


She Took My Arm

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Roxy goes on an undercover mission | For the prompt : Merlin/Roxy - undercover dancing partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Took My Arm

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was first given to me on tumblr. I hope you'll enjoy this short drabble. Title from Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walk The Moon.

_“See your target ?”_ Merlin asked with his Scottish accent.

_“White suit, red bowtie, sitting at the counter... With a glass of vodka I would say.”_ Roxy replied enumerating all she could see, while swaying effortlessly in her usual handler’s arms.

Eggsy being off to some mission with Harry in Scandinavia and other agents being either on mission or trying to rebuild Kingsman, Merlin had to be her partner in this undercover mission, going back to the field after years spent in his office. So far he was doing great, he was surprisingly excellent after so many time outside of the field of action.

They were Mr and Mrs Blackstone for tonight, a rich couple owning factories. This was their cover and if they had been uncomfortable about it, they had shown no sign of it so far. Their target was a businessman who seemed to be involved in a criminal organizition that had stolen secrets from the government. They had to watch him discreetly before following him when he would eventually retire or go in a less crowded place of his mansion, where the party they were attending was being held. For now he represented no threat and so Roxy focused on her dancing with Merlin.

He surely knew how to dance; who would have thought ? He was leading her in a waltz effortlessly, always right on time and picking her up when needed as if she was as light as a feather. It made her heartbeat race, even more so when she was looking at his eyes that were solely resting on hers.

_“What do you think about those security men that are watchng us since quite some time ?”_ He suddenly cut in, pursuing their waltz nonetheless.

_“True they’re watching us weirdly. How about we give them a tiny bit more to show them we’re really Mr and Mrs Blackstone ?”_

_“What do you have in mind Lancelot ?”_ His eyebrow rose.

Without warning she put herself on her tiptoes and sensually deposed her mouth over his, kissing him ever so softly. When she pulled back he was bewildered and speechless, before Roxy spoke again :

_“Well I would have liked to continue but our man is going away. Time to move. Maybe we could go back to what we were doing afterwards.”_ She said with a coy smile.

He scoffed but grinned nonetheless before they followed their target, thoughts of what would happen arfterwards trying to take over their focus.


End file.
